Psoriasis is a chronic recurring disease of the skin characterized by the appearance of plaques, patches, or papules on the skin surface. Deletions are elevated above the skin surface and they are red to a reddish brown in color making them clearly distinguishable from the normal skin. Due to their slightly elevated status they can be easily scraped off leaving bleeding points. The extent of the disease may vary from a few lesions to a generalized involvement of most of the skin. Characteristically the portions of the body affected are the elbows, knees, scalp and chest.
The cause of the disease is unknown but as a disease of the epidermis it is a major disability for nearly ten million persons in the United States alone. Since the cause of the disease is unknown, the treatment thereof remains the province of dermatologists.
In severe cases of chronic psoriasis, a well known treatment includes coating the skin with a dye that absorbs ultra-violet light followed by shining an ultra-violet light on the coated area. The problem with such a treatment is that a technique has been found to increase the incidents of mild skin cancers thus limiting its use to severe cases.
Numerous medicated skin lotions have also been presented which involve various therapeutic uses as well as moisturizing of the skin. It is further known that maintaining the area in a clean state lessens infection, however, constant washing can leave the skin dry. Known prior art to the inventor sets forth a number of methods of treating psoriasis which may show one of the present invention ingredients but not all of the ingredients of the novel lotion of the instant invention. Such prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,879; 5,122,514; 5,165,932; 5,171,581; 5,176,912; 5,179,086; 5,190,917; 5,242,905. Many medicated treatments must be approved by a medical doctor and may cause allergic reactions in some individuals.
What is needed is a treatment for psoriasis that is inexpensive to produce, operates to cleanse the skin providing a conditioner for healing and cooling to be applied thus facilitating the treatment of psoriasis.